Lovesick
by greypolkadots
Summary: Alex and Arizona one-shot. Set in the Sweet Sixteen 'verse. Alex and Arizona are ready to take the next step in their relationship. October 2016.


A/N: Sorry this took so long but I had to go out of town for awhile to take care of some family. As usual, I'm not going to write M so you'll have you use your imaginations. It's probably better than what I could write anyway. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and its characters are owned by ABC and not me.

**...**

Fall was in the air in Seattle which meant that the constant drizzle and darkness had returned. The leaves were starting to fall off the trees. Huskie Stadium was alive every Saturday and the Seahawks were playing every Sunday. Halloween was just around the corner - a fact that couldn't be missed if someone visited the pediatrics floor at Seattle Grace - Mercy West; the floor was completely covered in Halloween decorations. It was always difficult for the kids to be in the hospital during holidays so Arizona made sure to do her best so that the kids didn't feel completely left out. Even if that meant having to see fake spider webs everywhere she looked. The custodian in charge of decorating the floor got a little out of hand and Arizona was constantly walking into the spider webs or stepping in fake vomit or fake dog poop.

She was busy pulling the string of a spiderweb out of her hair at the nurses station when her best friend saddled up next to her.

"I don't know how you deal with this every year," Teddy commented as she plucked a piece of white cotton out of Arizona's hair.

Arizona shrugged and glanced at the chart a nurse handed her, "The kids love it. But next year I'm totally lowering the fake blood, brains and vomit budget. Too many times the kids have tricked the nurses into thinking they're puking up blood." Arizona looked up from her chart, "What brings you to peds anyway?"

Teddy leaned with her back against the nurses station, "I wanted to see if I could steal Abby for lunch since I haven't seen her in ages."

"Of course, Teds. But you do realize that she's only fourteen months old though, right? Not the ideal lunch date. She knows only knows like ten words and is likely to throw food at you."

"Sounds like my date last weekend. I think I can handle it."

Arizona and Teddy were both laughing at her joke when Alex walked up next to them.

"Hey," Alex grinned at Arizona when she looked up at him.

"Hey," she smiled back, forgetting the chart in her hands.

The two stared at each other for a moment, their smiles never leaving their faces.

"Hello to you too, Karev," Teddy broke up their moment.

Alex tore his gaze from Arizona, "Hey." After greeting Teddy his attention went right back to Arizona.

"Teddy's going to take Abby for lunch," Arizona informed him while never taking her eyes off of his.

"Okay."

"Okay," Arizona repeated as she continued to grin widely at him.

Teddy stood back and watched as the two just continued to stare at each other. Their smiles were wide and they both had a twinkle in their eyes. She was waiting for them to jump each other right in front of her. When the sexual tension got too much for her she cleared her throat.

"Right," Alex glanced at the file in his hands and handed it to Arizona. "The labs are back on Penny Blake. They don't look good."

Arizona took the file from him. "Thanks, Alex. I'll look these over and we can make a plan later."

"Good. I've got surgery with Cristina now," Alex gestured with his thumb toward the other end of the hall. "I'll see you later."

"Later," Arizona smiled as she watched Alex walk backwards toward the elevator. Laughing and shaking her head when he stumbled into a chair.

"Oh my god," Teddy sighed. "Are you two always like this?"

"Like what?" Arizona finally looked away from Alex who disappeared into the elevator.

Teddy threw her hands up in the air, "Like two love-sick teenagers! Just staring at each other with the googly eyes. You forgot I even existed for the last two minutes. I stood there and watched you two basically have eye sex with each other."

"We did not," Arizona shook her head and started looking at the lab work Alex had given her.

"You so did. If the eye sex is that hot, I can't imagine how hot the real sex must be between you two."

"I wouldn't know," Arizona said so quietly she was sure that Teddy didn't hear her.

She was wrong. Teddy had excellent hearing and Arizona's admission was not something she would miss.

"What?" Teddy yelled causing everyone around them to look up and see what was going on.

"Shh!" Arizona scolded Teddy and pulled her by the arm to a more secluded part of the hallway.

Teddy leaned in close to Arizona, "You mean you two haven't?"

Arizona stuck her hands in her lab coat pockets and looked down at the floor, "Nope."

"It's been two months since Abby's birthday party."

"We've done...stuff. Just not _that_," Arizona said quietly as she looked at the floor, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Teddy. "It's a big step! Big. Very _big_," Arizona stressed.

"I know," Teddy said empathetically. She couldn't know what Arizona was going through but she knew that a former lesbian turned bisexual to be having sex with a man for a first time was a huge deal.

"Plus," Arizona glanced up at her friend, finally taking her eyes off of the floor. "We have full-time, demanding jobs with crazy schedules and a toddler. We don't get much alone time."

"Hey," Teddy gently reached out to Arizona and rubbed her forearm. "How about I take Abby one night this weekend. I'll get some quality time with her and you and Alex can get some quality time together. What you choose to do with that... I don't want to know."

Arizona nodded, "We are both off on Saturday so that would be awesome."

"Great! It's settled. Page Alex and let him know. Now I'm going to go have lunch with Abby and get her advice on my love life while you deal with all of this fake vomit."

**...**

Alex's smile was still firmly in place as he pushed the scrub room door open and started getting sterile for surgery. He had just received a text from Arizona letting him know that they were going to be kid free on Saturday night and as much as he loved his daughter, he couldn't help but look forward to a night alone with his girlfriend

"What is that shit-eating grin on your face for?" Cristina questioned as she watched him clean his nails. They were set to do a routine PDA repair on a newborn, not exactly the smiliest surgery out there.

"I have a hot date on Saturday," Alex said as he started to wash his arms.

Cristina rolled her eyes. Of course his smile was about Arizona. Between Arizona and Abby, Alex was thoroughly whipped. "Isn't that every night for you two?"

"Nope. Normally our nights involve diapers and Dr. Seuss. This will hopefully not involve either of those things." Alex rinsed the soap off of his arms, "Hopefully, this will be a _very_ good night."

Cristina stopped scrubbing her hands as she read into Alex's deeper meaning of a good night. "Wait? You two aren't doing it every night?"

"Shh!" Alex whisper-yelled as he glanced around the room, even though he knew they were all alone. Arizona would be pissed if their sex life or lack of sex life became hospital gossip.

Cristina leaned in closer, "Seriously? You and Roller Girl haven't? It's been months since you two started going out."

"We almost did. A couple of times," Alex sighed. "It just wasn't the right time. And I'm not pushing Arizona into anything until she's ready."

"Gag me," Cristina faked sticking her finger down her throat. "Since when did you get all sensitive?"

"I've turned over a new leaf."

Cristina turned her attention back to scrubbing in, "So you think this weekend will be it? You sure little Alex is up for the job? It better be 'cuz you don't want her running back into the arms of women."

"I'll be fine," Alex huffed at the innuendo that he wouldn't be enough for his girlfriend.

Cristina continued to try to psyche Alex out. "You sure? Cuz the entire fate of your relationship rests on your ability to perform. It's takes a lot of work to get a woman to orgasm. I'm not so sure you're up for that."

Alex had heard enough and rinsed all of the soap off of his hands and arms as he headed for the operating room. "We're done talking about this. And don't you dare say a word in there about it."

The truth was that Cristina was starting to get to him and make him more nervous about it than he already was. He knew that his first time with Arizona was more important than the typical first time with a woman. He knew that while Arizona seemed to really like him and in fact even loved him - that love meant nothing if he couldn't sexually satisfy her. Going into surgery he felt the weight of his entire relationship on his shoulders.

**...**

Teddy was surprised when she walked into Arizona's place that Alex wasn't already there. Since the two started dating, he had practically moved into the condo that was two floors down from his own.

"He's getting ready at his place," Arizona explained as she carried Abby out of her bedroom and into the living room, knowing what Teddy was thinking before she even asked. "He wants this to be a real date. Real date apparently doesn't mean getting ready together."

Teddy nodded as she went to play with Abby who was entertaining herself with the blocks on the floor.

"He should be here any minute, actually," Arizona said. "Can you watch her while I finish getting ready?"

"Of course," Teddy said as she cooed at the toddler.

Five minutes later, Arizona was finishing putting in her earrings when she heard a knock at the door.

Teddy rolled her eyes from her spot on the floor when she realized that Alex, who always just let himself in, was taking this date thing very seriously.

"Hey," Arizona smiled when she opened the door and was greeted with Alex's handsome face.

"Hey," Alex repeated as he handed her a bouquet of flowers and kissed her cheek. "I missed you this afternoon."

Arizona leaned down to smell the flowers. "Thank you. And I missed you too."

Arizona gestured for Alex to enter and he did so, immediately searching for his daughter.

"Hey Love Bug," Alex greeted his daughter with a kiss. "Were you good for Mama this afternoon? Did you actually sleep for nap time?"

Alex listened as Abby babbled her nonsensical answers to his questions as she chewed on a block.

"She slept for a whole two hours," Arizona answered as she came into the living room with Abby's overnight bag in her hands.

"You did?" Alex tickled his daughter's stomach. She had recently taken a stand against naps so to get her to sleep for longer than a half hour was a miracle. "Good job, Bug."

Alex continued to get some baby time in while Arizona finished getting everything ready for Teddy to take Abby for the night. Even though Abby had spent the night with Teddy before, Arizona still felt the need to go over Abby's routine in detail with her friend.

"Arizona, we'll be fine," Teddy cut off Arizona's explanation of Abby's bedtime routine. "Now give me her stuff and we'll let you two have your date night."

Arizona reluctantly handed over Abby's things and her car key (so that Teddy had a car with a car seat). It wasn't so easy for Arizona to hand over Abby though. Even though Arizona really wanted this night with Alex it was always hard to let her daughter be with someone that wasn't one of her parents for the night. Once Alex finally relinquished her, Arizona wouldn't let go.

After five minutes of watching Arizona say goodbye, Teddy finally stepped in.

"Say, 'Mama, we'll be fine,'" Teddy mimicked in a baby voice as she reached out for Abby. "Seriously, Arizona. If anything comes up I'll call you," Teddy settled Abby on her hip. "Otherwise we will talk to you before bedtime and then see you in the morning."

"Fine," Arizona sighed and leaned in for one last kiss on Abby's chubby cheeks. "Bye Sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too," Alex said as he stole one last kiss from his daughter as well.

Teddy quickly made sure she had everything she needed and got out as fast as she could before Arizona could change her mind. She knew her best friend needed this night and wasn't going to let her ruin it for herself.

"She'll be fine, Arizona," Alex whispered into Arizona's ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind in a comforting embrace. "She loves her Aunt Teddy."

Arizona sighed, "I know."

Alex placed a light kiss behind her ear, "Come on, let's get this date night started. It'll cheer you up."

Arizona nodded and turned in Alex's arms, giving him a firm kiss on the lips before extracting herself to go and get her purse.

"So where are we going?" Arizona asked as she met Alex at the door and linked their fingers together.

Alex just smirked and dragged her back into the living room.

"Alex...," Arizona was confused. She had left Alex in charge of planning their date so she had no idea what was going on.

Alex let go of her hand and made his way to the entertainment center where he pulled out a trio of movies that he had hidden there that morning during breakfast.

"I just figured instead of going out and eating dinner in some stuffy restaurant or going to a movie where we have to be quiet - we could just stay in. Watch a few movies, order some pizza and have some beer."

Alex noticed the shocked look on his date's face. Clearly she had been expecting something more than just dinner and pizza at home. He silently scolded himself for thinking that this was a good idea but he had just wanted Arizona to be as comfortable as possible. He knew that she was probably pretty nervous already and wanted to do whatever he could to ease her nerves.

"But if you want to go out we can," Alex tried to save himself. "There's a nice new French place that just opened that we can try or that Italian place you like..."

Arizona giggled as she watched Alex get flustered before finally reaching out to interrupt him, "Alex, stop. Honestly a night in sounds wonderful. I just have one request."

Alex linked their hands together again, "What's that?"

Arizona looked down at the cocktail dress she was wearing, "Can I change into something more comfortable for watching movies on the couch?"

Alex looked his girlfriend up and down, drinking in the sight of her body in that short dress, "That dress is hot but I agree it is a bit much for date night on the couch. Why don't you go change and I'll order the food and put in a movie?"

Arizona left Alex with a kiss before scampering off to her bedroom to change into a more appropriate outfit of jeans and thermal top. When she came back out to the living room, Alex was relaxing on the couch with a couple of beers open on the coffee table.

"What are we watching?" Arizona asked as she took a spot on the couch next to Alex and immediately snuggled into his side.

Alex dropped a kiss on the top of Arizona's head, "That new Spielberg movie that we were going to see but never found the time."

"Oh, nice. Thank you," Arizona said as she reached out for her beer.

Alex and Arizona spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch together watching movies. They only broke apart when the pizza arrived but as soon as they finished they went right back to cuddling together. For as much pressure as they had both put on themselves about the date, they were both content to just spend the evening snuggling on the couch and stealing random kisses as they watched the television.

**...**

"You still awake?" Alex whispered as the credits on the last movie started to roll. Arizona hadn't moved in a good fifteen minutes so he was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep.

"Mmhm," Arizona mumbled sleepily.

"I don't believe that for a second," Alex told the her as he gently stood up.

"Hey! You were my pillow!" Arizona protested the sudden change in arrangements on the couch.

Alex ignored her and instead reached down and lifted Arizona into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Arizona protested even louder as she was suddenly lifted in the air.

Alex started walking toward the bedroom, "Putting you to bed."

"Alex, I'm not ready for bed yet." She really wasn't. This wasn't how she planned for the night to go. She didn't plan on falling asleep at ten o'clock on the couch.

Alex gently put Arizona down on her bed, "You were sleeping on the couch five minutes ago!"

Arizona reached out and pulled Alex onto the bed next to her. Her body was suddenly wide awake now that she was in her bed with Alex staring down at her, "I'm awake now. And not ready for bed."

Alex suddenly got very nervous as he was lying on Arizona's bed with her. Since they had started dating he had spent the night a lot but that was only sleeping and the way Arizona was looking at him, she didn't look like she wanted to just sleep.

Arizona could see Alex was getting flustered. She knew he was probably feeling more pressure about having sex than she was, "Alex, we don't have to do anything. But I would really like to kiss you."

Alex nodded and smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss started off soft and tentative but quickly grew passionate as Alex's hands gripped at Arizona's hips and drew her closer into his body. They continued kissing on the bed and as time went on both eventually lost their shirts.

Alex had been enjoying the feeling of Arizona lying on top of him and kissing her so much that he was shocked when he suddenly felt Arizona's hands reach down to his belt.

"Arizona, we don't have to do this," Alex said as his eyes shot open as he felt her shaky hands on his crotch. "I love you and I don't want to rush you into anything."

Arizona released his belt buckle and started to unzip his jeans. She smiled when she heard a hitch in Alex's breathing. "Alex, I want this. I want you."

"I just...but what if..." Alex tried to verbalize his deepest fears to her.

Arizona cut him off with a kiss. She kept kissing him until she felt him relax again. "I'm scared too," she whispered as she nuzzled her head into his neck. "But I really want this. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to make me feel even better than you already do. So can we just be scared together?"

Hearing Arizona verbalize that not only did she want him but that she wanted him inside of her made him harder than he already was. Alex just nodded and captured her lips again, "Just promise me that you'll tell me if you want to stop. You won't hurt my feelings."

"I promise," Arizona agreed.

With Arizona's promise, Alex took charge. He gently rolled them over so that he was on top as he slowly started to make love to Arizona.

**...**

Arizona groggily woke up when she heard her phone going off. She reached out to grab it off of her nightstand but couldn't quite reach it thanks to Alex's grip around her waist. Arizona gently lifted his arm off of her so that she could get to her phone.

"Hello?" Arizona answered when she finally grabbed it.

Alex woke up when he heard Arizona's phone ring but didn't want to let go of the feeling of having her in his arms. The night before had been amazing. Once they had both gotten past their nerves, they were able to open themselves up to each other fully. He listened to the one-sided conversation and as soon as Arizona hung up he pulled her back into his arms.

"Who was that?" he mumbled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Arizona's neck.

"Teddy," Arizona sighed in contentment as Alex started kissing her neck. "She got paged in so she'll be here in like ten minutes with Abby."

"Guess that means we can't do more of what we did last night then, huh?" Alex murmured as he reluctantly tore his lips away from Arizona's pulse point.

Arizona laughed and couldn't help but kiss the pouting look on Alex's face. Alex wasn't the only disappointed one. She had been looking forward to some morning sex as well.

"There's always nap time," she said as she pulled away from Alex to put on some clothes before Teddy showed up.

Alex groaned and rolled over. Waking up with Arizona in his arms, had him feeling very happy and there was nothing that he was going to be able to about it until later in the day when his daughter hopefully went down for her nap.

A knock on the door sounded through the apartment and Arizona came out of the bathroom. "I'll get it."

"Hello my beautiful girl," Arizona cooed as she took Abby out of Teddy's arms.

"Don't make me blush," Teddy joked as she handed over the baby bag and Arizona's car keys. "I can't help it I'm good looking."

Arizona snorted, "Right. So she was good?"

"We had a great time but we didn't have time for breakfast."

"'gry!" Abby squealed as she tried to express her hunger to her mama.

Just then Alex came out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of pajama pants. "You hungry, Abbs?" Alex asked as he had heard the tail end of the conversation. He lifted Abby out of Arizona's arms and headed for the kitchen, "How about we make some pancakes?"

"'ackes!" Arizona and Teddy could hear Abby squealing as the father and daughter turned the corner.

"So," Teddy raised her eyebrows at Arizona. "Good night last night?" After seeing Alex walking around without his shirt it wasn't hard to guess how their night went.

Arizona blushed and looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes. So was it good?"

"Don't you have an emergency at the hospital or something?" Arizona reminded her friend, trying to avoid the conversation at hand. She hadn't had time to process the night's activities on her own yet let alone talk to them with her best friend. All she was sure of was that she really enjoyed her night with Alex.

Teddy glared at Arizona but Arizona was right. She did need to get to the hospital. "We are so talking about this later," Teddy said as she turned to leave.

"Thanks for taking Abby for the night," Arizona called out before closing the door and going to the kitchen

Arizona found Alex working on the pancakes in the kitchen while Abby was content in her high chair gnawing on some cut up strawberries that were turning her face and hands bright red.

"You want blueberries?" Alex asked as he felt Arizona wrap her hands around him. "Or chocolate chips?"

"Hmm," Arizona contemplated the choices. "How about a few of each?"

"Sounds good," Alex turned around and gave her a quick kiss. "Can you grab them for me."

Arizona let go of Alex to find the ingredients that he needed. Together they worked to make breakfast. Soon it was plated and they were seated around the table, enjoying breakfast together as a family. Alex smiled as he cut up food for Abby and watched Arizona drown her pancakes in syrup. If this was what the mornings after with Arizona would continue to be like, he would be a very happy man.

**...**


End file.
